Nothing's like before
by little blue firefly
Summary: What would happen if Yuna was placed into kingdom hearts and was not a fairy? Bascially Yuna is found in hallow bastion and needs the Help of Sora,donald and goofy to get back home. The story is better than the summary. It will eventually be SoraxYuna


Well this is the first chapter of Nothing's like before. Eventuall it will be a SoraxYuna story. I know its a weird couple but please give it a chance. Oh and it takes place after Kingdom hearts 2 and Yuna isn't a fariy and was never in Kh2. So I hope you enjoy the story and if you find anything that i made a mistake on please tell me. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Yuna both belong to Tetsuya Nomura.

Chapter One: The lost girl

It all happened so fast……

No one saw it coming….

The darkness came and engulfed everything and everyone in its path I heard screams of terror as Lulu, my guardian pulled me as we ran away. I was afraid, more afraid then I had ever been in my life. We reached the beach of Besaid and Lulu let go of my hand. "Lulu what are those things" I asked, my voice full of fear. "I'm afraid I don't know Yuna, but whatever they are, they aren't good" Lulu said as she walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with soft eyes "Yuna ,relax everything will be ok" She said softly. I looked up at her with hopeful eyes 'I hope so' I thought to myself.

Suddenly the black creatures came out of the ground which caused my eyes to widen with fright. Lulu began to cast some black magic spell with the help of her moogle doll and I had my staff in front of me and began to attack the creatures but there were too many. "Yuna you have to get out of here" Lulu said as continued to fight the creatures off. "But Lulu" I began to protest but Lulu turned around and shouted "Yuna NOW!" I winced Lulu never yelled at me so I knew she really wanted me to be safe. I nodded and Lulu smiled "Good, now I'll clear a path and you run for it" I just nodded my head, feeling my eyes begin to water. "Yuna don't cry, here take this" Lulu said as she placed a silver necklace around my neck. I didn't have any time to look at it because just then Lulu had cleared a path and I knew I had to run for it.

I had been running for a long time and my legs felt like they were going to give out any moment, but I kept running, I had to be strong for Lulu. Suddenly I tripped over a small rock and fell face first into the sand. I looked behind me and saw a few of those creatures not too far behind me. I tried to stand up but my legs would not let me stand and I fell to the ground once more. The creatures were getting closer and closer with every passing second. 'I have to get up' I told myself. I pushed myself up despite the constant pain in my legs and slowly began to walk. My legs were killing me so I had no choice but to sit down. So I sat, it was then that I realized that I was on the dock, which was not the best place to be while being chased by creatures. Suddenly as if on cue the creature popped up out of the dock like they were coming out of the shadows. Suddenly they came closer and closer until one of them got onto my leg. "Get off" I screamed as I desperately tried to kick it off. Suddenly the ground beneath me turned black and I was sinking into it. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I was engulfed by the dark portal. The only thing that was going through my mind was that I was going to die.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I felt soft sheets under me. 'Maybe it was just a dream' I thought hopefully. "Hey she's awake" a hyper voice said. I turned my head in the direction the voice came from. It came from a girl maybe a year or two older than me with black hair. She bounced over to the bed I was laying on and smiled. Then another voice spoke up "Good to see your awake." said a brown haired man with a scar on his face. "I'm Leon" Then the black haired girl got into my face "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She exclaimed. I smiled and said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuna." After I said this she had a huge grin on her face. "Well let's go down stairs so I can introduce to everyone else!" Yuffie exclaimed as she walked over to the door. Leon put his hand on his forehead and turned to Yuffie "Don't you think she needs to rest? After all we did just find here closapsed on the ground a little while ago." He asked her. Yuffie then turned to me, "But I wanted to introduce her to the rest of the gang" Yuffie pouted. I smiled "Well I don't feel that tired and I would like to meet everyone else" I said softly. Yuffie suddenly had a huge grin on her face as she walked over to me. I slowly got off the bed and stood up, my legs didn't hurting anymore. Yuffie grabbed my arm and led me out the door. Just before we left the room Yuffie turned around and stuck out her tongue at Leon and closed the door.

Once we got down stairs Yuffie began to introduce me to everyone. "The girl in the pink with the brown hair is Aerith, She's nice and a pretty good cook but don't drink her lemonade, trust me." Yuffie said with a shudder. "The blonde guy standing in the corner is Cloud, he doesn't talk a lot, but he's a good fighter." She said pointing to the guy in the corner. "The blonde guy by the computer is Cid and the old guy is Merlin." Yuffie explained. Then she turned to everyone. "Hey people this is Yuna! Say Hi!" She yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Yuffie then at me. Cloud just nodded and Cid just grunted and turned back to his computer and Merlin smiled. Aerith walked up to me and smiled. "Hello Yuna, do you feel better?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. "That's good well Leon is probably going to ask you some questions when he comes down so don't worry about it" She added with another smile. Then Leon came down and walked up to me. "I need to ask you a few things" He said to me. I just nodded and he motioned me to sit on one of the chairs by the window.

Once I sat down, he began to ask me questions. "Alright Yuna, How old are you?" he asked. "I'm fifteen" I replied. He nodded and continued. "Where are you from?" "I'm from Besaid, which is a small island in Spira" I said quietly. Everyone looked confused. "Spira, I've never heard of it, and I know a lot of the worlds out there" Leon said. I sighed sadly, "Then I guess I'll never get home." Everyone looked at each other.

"There is one person who might know where it is and I know some people who could take you to him" Merlin said with a small smile on his face. "Cid, can you call Sora, Donald and Goofy" He said as he turned to Cid. Cid hit a few buttons on the computer and suddenly a screen came up. Three faces appeared on the screen, a dog- thing, a duck, and a boy who looked like he was around my age. "Hey guys what's up" The boy asked. Leon then got up and walked over to the screen. "We found someone who needs your help" Leon told them. "Ok, we were just on our way over there, so see you guys soon" The boy said and the screen closed.

Aerith had asked me if I was hungry a little while after the screen closed. I was going to say no when my stomach let out a low growl. I felt my face turn red as Aerith just let out a giggle. "I'll take that as a yes" She said as she walked off into the kitchen. Yuffie sat next to me. "So Yunie, do you mind if I call you that" She asked. I just shook my head and she smiled. "So Yunie, don't worry about finding you home, Sora, Donald and Goofy will help you out" she said with that huge grin of her's on her face. I smiled and said "Which one is which?" Yuffie laughed "you'll see when they get here but, I will tell you this, Donald is the cranky one, Goofy is the nice one, and Sora is the goofy one." Yuffie explained.

Then Aerith walked in. "Food's ready come over to the table to eat" She said as she placed a few plates on the table. Everyone hurried over and sat down. Yuffie pulled me over and told me to sit down next to her. The food was delicious it reminded me of Lulu's cooking. Once we had finished eating I went over to the window and looked out. "Can you fight?" a voiced asked me. I turned around and saw Cloud. I nodded slowly. "Are you any good?" he asked. "I'm not sure" I said sheepishly. "Show me your weapon." He demanded. I brought out my summoner's staff and twirled it in my hands. "You're a summoner?" He asked shocked. I nodded and looked down. "But you're so young" Cloud mumbled. "It doesn't matter how old you are, remember Sora became the keyblade master at the age of 14" Another voice said. I looked up and saw Merlin. Cloud just nodded and was about to walk away when Merlin ask another question. "How many Aeons came you summon?" I looked at Merlin. "I only started my duty as a summoner three weeks ago so I only have two, Valfor and Ifrit." I told the wizard. Merlin smiled and walked away while Cloud just walked away. Then Yuffie came back, "Hey Yunie Sora and the others should be here soon, you wanna come with me to go get them." She asked me excitedly. I nodded and she pulled me to the door.

Soon we were walking in the town center, where all the shops were. "Hey Yunie, that's a pretty necklace you have, where did you get it?" Yuffie asked as she looked at the silver necklace Lulu had given me just before I left. "A friend of mine gave it to me" I said sadly as I gently touch the necklace. Yuffie just nodded suddenly I heard voices. "Hey Donald, who do you think Leon wants us to help?" one of the voices said. I turned to Yuffie who had a smile on her face and put a finger to her lips and motioned me to be quiet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over behind a small wall. "Stay here, I'm gonna have them chase me. I hope you can run cause I'm gonna pull you with me." She whispered to me and then quickly turned around and ran off.

Suddenly there was a big cloud of smoke and a few yells. I wondered what Yuffie did. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine. "Come on Yunie lets go!" Yuffie said as she ran. "Yuffie what did you do!" I yelled at the black haired girl in front of me. "I set of a smoke bomb after they saw me so, they know to chase me." She said laughing. "I haven't done that in a while!" She added as we ran up some stairs. She let go of my hand and jump to a roof top. Then motioned for me to jump too. My eyes widened, there was no way I could do that. "It's not that hard! Plus you need training if your gonna travel with Sora, Donald and Goofy!" She yelled from the roof top. I was terrified but I took a few steps back and ran forward and jumped. I barely made it and Yuffie had to grab my hand to keep me from falling. "See I knew you could do it!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Then she looked over by the bottom of the stairs and then turned to me. "Well come on they're gonna catch up" after she said that she began jumped of the roof and landed on a box a few feet below. Then once again motioned for me to follow.

After a while of jumping on roofs and running we finally reached Merlin's house. Yuffie pushed open the door and shouted "The great ninja Yuffie strike again!" Everyone turned to her. "What did you do this time" Leon asked Yuffie while looking at my tired figure. "I threw a smoke bomb at Sora, Donald and Goofy and ran, you know the usual." Yuffie said with her trademark grin plastered on her face. We both walked in and she closed the door. "They should be here in three seconds" Yuffie Exclaimed as she held up three fingers.

Well that's it for chapter one i hope you liked it. I'll try to put up the next chapter when i finish it.

Hikaru


End file.
